Love is Stronger Than the Sword
Event Period: '''12/23/2018 5pm (PST) to 01/06/2019 5pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose to fall for love Masamune and Ieyasu, as well as Kenshin and Yukimura. A warlord's most trusted companion is his blade, and in this story, the player will discover that a sword can even deepen the bonds of love. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant makeup. Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a a Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Masamune's Epilogue: Cherry Blossom Bonsai # Ieyasu's Epilogue: Stacked Lantern # Yukimura's Epilogue: Cherry Blossom Mat # Kenshin's Epilogue: Gorgeous Fan Decoration By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (500 gold and honey). Bonuses * Effect: Cherry Blossom Storm'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Temple Reflecting in Water - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Mini Warlords Sparring' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 12/28 12:00 (PST). * Ribboned Arch with Cherry Blossom - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear all Premium endings. * '''Ribbon and Cherry Blossom Room Frame '- Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Cherry Blossom in the Sunset - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Golden Castle with His Sword - Personal Glamour Bonus (60000) - Raise your personal glamour to 60.000. * Closet Storage - Personal Glamour Bonus (30000) - Raise your personal glamour to 30.000. * 2.000 Gold - Personal Glamour Bonus (20000) - Raise your personal glamour to 20.000. * Closet Storage - Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Gorgeous Golden Obi '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''Princess's Sword - Premium Ending Bonus (Ieyasu) - Clear Ieyasu's Premium ending. * Blossomed Floral Kimono - Premium Ending Bonus (Yukimura) - Clear Yukimura's Premium ending. * Cherry Blossom Hairpin - Premium Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Kenshin's Premium ending. * Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Sweet Ending Bonus - Get one makeup by finishing a sweet ending for the first time. Ranking Bonuses * Gorgeous Crimson Kimono - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Butterflies and Flower Decorated Fan - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Deep Red Peony Hairpin - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 12/26 5:00 pm to 12/27 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 12/29 5:00 pm to 12/30 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 01/02 5:00 pm to 01/03 5:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 01/05 5:00 pm to 01/06 5:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Events Category:Story Events